tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 3
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 3!!! See the stories here! How It Works #Two teams of eight people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular) #Sunshine and Sprinklemist will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is INVINCIBLE!!! #Fans and competitors will vote for the bottom two of the team via poll. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Sunshine and Sprinklemist will conference and decide on who to eliminate. #Repeat steps 1-8. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author EVER!!! Sign-Ups Sign Ups Closed Competing # (I am an anonymous users. I am Nalyd's real life friend. I will get an account if I make it to the final five.) #Tdiandrockmusic2-(I'm so psyched to do this! I've been told I'm good.) #Anonymos- After my relatively unfair elimination last season, due to scheduling, I think I have a huge chance to win this. #Cards777- I'll give it a shot! #Thebiggesttdifan-This is just about the only reason I come on TDI camp wiki! If I keep a good personality, I might just win! #Sorrie- THE AH-MAZING SORRIE IS BACK! well she will do better this season #NIzzy - I don't plan on winning but I'll give it a shot. #Chimchar2356025 - In my opinion, I stink at writing. But if I last more than 1 week, I could pick up great pointers. #Turnertang - I did pretty well in TDA2 and I think I'm getting better at writing stories. #Oweguy - I'm back with an advantige! #Tdifan - Ready to rock Season 3 EVEN HARDER!!! \m/ #COKEMAN11 - Trying out a new drama! #Usitgz-I did better in season 2 and could go farther this time. #Tdi- Hope I can make it further than BOTH seasons Eliminated #Rocky! The one and only, Rocky!!!!!!!!!! #Tdafan123 Elimination Table User = Writing Gopher User = Typing Bass User = Best-Seller (merge contestant) WIN = Won that week's challenge SAFE = Was not eliminated that week LOW = Was in bottom two but was not eliminated OUT = Was eliminated LEFT = Dropped out of TDA3 Week 1 Sunshine: Welcome one and all... to TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 3!!!!! Nalyd decided he was tired of hosting, so this season your beloved host will be none other than EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PIXIE!!!!!! *waits for applause, there is none* Here with me is my lovely co-host, SPRINKLEMIIIIISSSSTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *still no applause* ...oh... right... no one's here yet... Tdiandrockmusic2:WOOHOO! GO SUNSHINE, GO SPRINKLE!!! (LOL, I shouldn't have had those Cocoa Puffs.) Tdirm2(Tdiandrockmusic2)-*listens to Coldplay and patiently waits for the other competitors* TBTDIF: N-Nalyd's not hosting? WHAT!? Is he gonna compete? It's nothing without original Season 1 veterans. So far I'm the only one. Tdirm2-I could have joined the first two seasons, but I didn't. So it makes me an almost veteran. TBTDIF: I don't think you were even here ''first season. Didn't you wanna join second season though? NIzzy: Hi, it's me NIzzy! *silence* Aw c'mon! Chimmy: Hey, it's me! Just so I'm not asking this during the challenge, where do we post the stories? Tdirm2:TBTIF, I had an anoymous account for season one, I considered making an account and signing up. I have no clue why I didn't sign up for TDAuthor 2. I probably would have gotten bowled over by Gigi, Sprinkle, and Sunshine. Sprinklemist: Chimchar, There will be spaces on this page for each author to put their story after the challenge is announced. Welcome to our first nine signer uppers. *glares at the lovely comment* It's true. Chimmy: Thanks! (Yeah, n00bish as I'll ever be. XD.) Owester: I'm back. I hope I'll do better. Anonymos: I'm BAAAAAAAACK!!! Who missed me? Chimmy: Wow. I'm so honored to...type..among these great authors...LOL. CK11: Same...w00t Usitgz: I'm back and as ready as ever. Tdifan: Yep, me too! Ready to rock! *plays really long guitar solo* Sprinklemist: Only one more spot to fill. NIzzy: I feel hyper! (Thats danger to everybody) Tdafan:RUN!!!!!!! NIzzy: Yay sugar rush!!!! LOL Chimmy:NIzzy, me too! Let's play Duck-Duck-Snipe! Or Pin-the-tail-on-the-towel! Ooh! Or even Jump-Off-My-Neighbor's-roof-with-my-friend-Mr. Phil Broomy! NIzzy: Yay! *attacks someone* Tdifan: and I thought ''I ''was strange....o_0 Tdafan:Same here*walks off to the lake* NIzzy: I'm not stange I'm emotional damged! (LOL) Tdafan:*swims* Chimmy: *Notices Phil battered on the floor.* NIzzy, you attacked Phil. PHIL! Speak to me! Phil: ... Chimmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You monster! (JK, by the way. But I think Phil went to the great closet in the sky...XD) Tdirm2:*turns off Coldplay* Hey everybody! Chimmy: *Is mourning Mr. Phil Broomy.* Tdirm2:Is everybody insane except me? Tdifan: *Points to NinjaIzzy and Chimmy and whispers to Tdirm2* Those two scare me...... Chimmy: I HEARD THAT!! I picked it up through my supersonic hearing. I am NOT crazy! Now excuse me while I mourn my dearly departed broom friend. *Goes back to mourning* Rocky: *arrives* Don't wanna be some fanfic writing idiot! Tdifan: Hey, Rocky! *high fives Rocky* NIzzy: I'm not crazy I'm just depressed and I did'nt kill anyone! He's just KO'd!!!! Chimmy: ...Could it be? Mr. Broomy? Mr.Broomy: *Hops up* Chimmy:HE'S ALIIVE!! MR. BROOMY LIVES TO SWEEP ANOTHER DAY! (XD) NIzzy: I thought I had mental problems... Tdifan: Oh, don't worry! You still have mental problems! *points to Chimmy* She just has more! XD NIzzy: Okay I can deal with that...*get out gun that shoots chainsaw's* MWAHA!!! Tdifan:*runs away* NIzzy: *laughs* I was'nt gonna shoot anyone why do you think my parents let me have a gun! Chimmy: Uhh...Tdifan, I'm a she. But even though I have mental problems, no Mental Institution can hold me! Random nurse: Time to go night-night, Chimmy... Chimmy: NEVER!! CHIMMY GOES NIGHT-NIGHT WHEN CHIMMY PLEASES!!! *Runs off to Tibet with Mr. Broomy.* Tdirm2:The first challenge cannot come too early. Sorrel: *appears as usual* who are these people i mean i reconginze her *points to TDifan* and him *points to Rocky* and you 2 *points to Sunshine and Sprinkle* Cards: I'm so glad to be here!! I hope I don't get the boot first!! Sorrel: *acting ditzy like lindasy* who are you??? Chimmy:I don't know how to explain the others to Sorrel, but I'm Chimchar2356025. I'm a newcomer who wants to become a better writer. By the way, does anyone want some Blubber Nuggets I picked up in Tibet? Mmmmmm, they're chewy! Tdafan:Sorrel,Tdifan,Rocky we need to make sure TBTDIF is the first voted off.You in??? Sorrel: hi chimchar uh 23456 Chimmy:It's 2356025. Oh, and Tdafan, I'd gladly join you if it means not getting kicked off 1st! Tdafan:Thanks Chimmy Im gonna go out and catch some waves before our challenge Chimmy:I'll give you a jar to aid in the process! (Bad pun alert!) Tdafan:ok then...*starts surfing* Sunshine: Welcome to this season's 16 aspiring authors!!! Sprinklemist and I will determine the teams soon, then the first challenge will start tommorow! Sorrel: (tomorrows?!? me be busy... ill try to get my entry in) k bye bye sunshine!~ Oweguy: Hey. Rocky joined. I hope he'll do better this season. Dominator: Hi, I am Nalyd's real life friend. Nalyd told me that I could talk now since we had gotten enough sign-ups... Hi everyone. Cards: Hi!!! Hey Sunshine when does the first challenge start? Oweguy: Sunshine just woke up. -__- Chimmy:I know how that feels. I woke up 20 minutes ago and my brother is already outside... NIzzy: I woke up a couple of hours ago *eye twichs* Oweguy: This morning I woke up at around 9:00. Chimmy: Mr. Broomy woke up at 6:30 and is out taking tap dancing lessons. :D Oweguy: I'll hate it when I have to wake up for school in the morning. X( Chimmy: Me too! Especially since they changed the start time to 7:20. Now I have to wake up at 5:30! NIzzy: I love school! *eye twitches* Chimmy:Me too, but it's the early wake-up-call that irks me. Oweguy: WHA?! Chimmy: Think about it this way: You can't get to where you want to be if you don't have the smarts to do it. Oh, and by the way, BEST FRIEND in MY CLASS! BOO YAH!! Chimmy:But I get up so late that I usually have no energy when I wake up early...I'm pretty sure I'm nocternal. Am I the only one here who's still wide awake at 11:24 pm? Tdirm2: When is the first challenge going to be posted? I'm getting anxious. NIzzy: Umm Why are you getting anxious? Tdirm2:Because I wanna write! NIzzy: Yeah I got that but you can't rush camps. Oweguy: (Sighs) Things won't be the same without Nalyd. Sunshine: Alright, thanks to Sprinkemist, we have our teams! Anonymos, Tdi, Chimchar, Sorrel, Dominator, Tdifan, Rocky, and Cards777 are the '''WRITING GOPHERS!!! '''Turnertang, TBTDIF, NIzzy, Cokeman11, Tdiandrockmusic2, Oweguy, Tdafan123, and Usigtz are the '''TYPING BASS!!! '''The competiton has officially begun!!! Oweguy: I sure hope me and the others will try and make the Typing bass win this season. They didn't win once at all last season. Dominator: Come on team, let's do this. Don't let Sunshine down. We just gotta keep busting out stories and make sure we win. Anonymos: Um... I follow the episodes as they are aired on television... I have no idea about eliminations up until episode 14... What should I do instead? Chimmy:If you want to, you could look on the Total Drama Wiki. If not, then I don't know. Chimmy:Then again, I did place all the current characters in my story... Anonymos: I'll just look at the eliminations. It's okay. I'll live. Tdirm2:I've got my story typed up, just need to copy it to here, that could probably be in an hour or two. Also, Oweguy, WE SHALL BRING GLORY TO THINGS WITH BASS IN IT!!!!!!!!! Chimmy:I know Bass victory is inevitable, maybe this week, maybe the next, but sometime. For now, let's try to win, Gophers! Sorrel: ya we will win! Chimmy: Hey, how come everyone I made friends with is on the other team except Sorrel? 0_o Cards: I'll be your friend! Chimmy:Thanks! Tdirm2: Tdafan, are you trying to butter up Sunshine? If so, niiiice. Tdafan:I just wanted to add some humor Tdirm2: Im really nervous that I'll be voted out because nobody knows me except for the hosts and Anonymos. Am I just paranoid? Tdifan: GO GOPHERS! GO GOPHERS! *does the LeShawna/Noah/Owen dance* Tdafan:(CONF)I hope we win if we dont i bet ill be voted off Sorrel: *caramelldansens* waka waka laka!!!!! na na na na na na *goes into insane random mode* who ha who ha na na na na na na na shes my best friend something somthine tickle in my tummy it tastes so yummy LA LA LA LA (dont even ask....) Oweguy:(CONF) Actually. I think I should lead my team. I was on a winning team last season. I'll try not to get voted off. Tdi: GO WRITING GOPHERS!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tdafan:I think Oweguy should be team captin Sorrel: go gophers!!! Tdafan:keep cheering,as long as TBTDIF gets voted off ill be happy Tdirm2:(CONF) Oweguy said that he should be leader. I disagree, you don't need a leader when success depends on people he doesn't know in real life. Cards:(CONF) I really think that the Writing Gophers can win this challenge! Chimmy:(CONF) What's up with all the confessionals lately? Any way, TDIRM, I don't like what you just said. I don't know your backround or anything, so I'm gonna cut you some slack. But how does Dom's accountlessness affect his writing abillity? And so what about Sorrel's past? Just because she hasn't won anything doesn't mean she won't win this! And just because I'm a newcomer doesn't mean I don't have any potential! If the phrase "Do unto others as you would have others do unto you." gets called into play, no offense, but you're gonna be in a world of hurt pretty soon. Tdafan:*is asleep,waiting for the results* Tdirm2: Wait, somebody else wrote that, I acually wrote the first two sentences then I left for a minute without saving. Somebody else in my life said the rest. Oh gosh I apologize for that, I deleted the offending part. Dominator: Way to go team, lets keep up the good work. (CONF) Dominator: I don't remember Total Drama Author having confessionals... Whatever. I think I might be the best author on the team. I've got potential nobody else knows about. I may just win! Hopefully my IP status will not be used against me. TBTDIF: Who said I should be voted off? That wasn't cool, Tdafan. This is a writing contest. And do you believe I have good writing or what? Why do you want me out, any fricking way? Dominator: TBTDIF, calm down. If you get angry chances are even more likely they'll try to vote you off.... Tdafan:To tell you the truth you arent exactly nice Tdirm2:(CONF) Why is everybody ganging up on TBTDIF? What wrong has he done? Chimmy:TDIRM, I accept your apology. But if anything like it happens again...Oh, and Dom, if anyone tries to use your IP status against you, you can count on me to stand up for you, my friend. Sprinklemist: Tdafan, TBTDIF never did anything against you (to my knowledge), try not to stir up trouble. Everyone try to remain civil toward each other, please. Sorrel: so when does challenge end Sprinklemist: Whenever Sunshine protects the page and tells me what team I'm reviewing. Lol. Sunshine: So much drama week one... guys, PLEASE don't gang up on each other. This is a new season, a clean slate, we're all starting over. On a happier note, I'm protecting the page now, the challenge is officially over! Sprinkle and I will do reviews and discuss the winning team, and then the bottom two poll will be put up. Good luck everyone! Oweguy: We won! We won the first challenge! The Typing Bass actually won for once. Chimmy:Wait-MY STORY WAS GOOD!? OMG HOLY CRAP!!! *Faints* (Hey, I said Bass victory was inevitible, and it happened. Let's give it our all next time, Gophers! And my problems are pretty easy to correct. Converting from past tense to present is hard in a long story, and I sometimes forget to press enter twice on the wiki. And that was honestly one of my best stories I ever wrote. Next time, I'm going full force!) Sorrel: ya it was chimmy Chimmy: *Is still KO'd* Chimmy:*Wakes up* Wait- someone voted for me in the poll? Is it because I stunk in their opinion, or am I a threat? Sorrel: prob a threat Chimmy:Well, that makes me fell a bit better, but if I'm a threat, doesn't it make more sense to keep me to help our team win, then you eliminate me when the merge comes?? Tdafan:(CONF)Its two of my best friends here up for the vote*sigh*either way its gonna suck for me Chimmy:*Pats tdafan on the back* It's okay dude. Wait-I DID'T GET ELIMINATED! YES!!! LIFELONG GOAL NUMBER 1 COMPLETE! NEXT GOAL:BUILD DEVICE THAT CAN EXTRACT DUNCAN FROM THE TELEVIsION!!! (XD!!) NIzzy: Holy crap! *randomly puts hand in the TV and pulls Duncan out* Tdafan:*starts singing its sucks to be me* NIzzy: *sings with tdafan* Tdafan:(CONF)i never meant to try to vote out TBTDIF I just wanted people to see that im not an underdog like they think NIzzy: *smashes head into conf* Aw I don't think your an underdog! your one of the only people who can be as crazy as me without there head going BOOM!!!! *giggles* (LOL) Chimmy:*rocks out to I Am...All of Me* (XD) TBTDIF: Guys, stop pretending there's a confessional. There is none, as there has NEVER, EVER, EVER been ANY!!!!!!!!!! NIzzy: Gee sorry. Tdafan:Yeesh calm down.Now I might have a reason to vote you out Dominator: TBTDIF, calm down. Dude, you are getting angry over NOTHING! Please, it makes it unpleasant to do this camp when you keep getting easily annoyed. And Sunshine and Sprinklemist will tell us if there is or isn't a confessional. This isn't your camp. Please, just calm down. NIzzy: I agree. Tdafan:Exactly what I was thinking Dominator TBTDIF: I didn't really mean anger, I just was...well, I guess there's no point in explaining it. Tdafan:Next time say it calmly ok?(CONF)If he keeps this up he is gonna be next NIzzy: *sigh* Cards: What's wrong NIzzy? Tdafan:You ok?*walks to NIzzy* NIzzy: Er yeah. Tdafan:*sigh*I dont know what to do my best friends are the bottom 2!!!Should I quit this thing Dominator: Listen up, Gophers. I say that when we win we all have to agree on who to vote for in the poll. That way we can decide one person in their bottom two. What do you guys think? Tdafan:i like that idea Dominator: Tdafan, you are a Bass. Why would you betray your own team? Chimmy:Uhhh...I like it! Tdafan:ohh I got mixed up.So Bass if you want Oweguy as our captain say I. I!!!! Challenge 1 This week's challenge is to make up episode 14 of Total Drama Action. The challenge, elimination, etc. can be whatever you want. However, please stay in continuity with the other episodes (ie. Don't have Trent there when he's already been eliminated). Other than that, you can do whatever you please! If you need to look at what happened in past TDA episodes, you can look on the Total Drama Wiki. The story is due on Thursday, which, unless stated otherwhise, will always be the due date for stories. Good luck! Sprinklemist's Reviews (Writing Gophers) '''Anonymos' - A very good story, and very plausible. I absolutely loved the challenge idea (the mystery genre is my favorite), and your sense of humor fit the tone of the actual show (lol at the evidence that was Chef's). Everyone was perfectly in character. As for the negative, I noticed two grammatical errors toward the beginning, and I thought the start of the story was pretty slow paced. I wish that the challenge came sooner, as that's when the story truly began for me. Overall, the positive outweighs the negative. Tdi - I really enjoyed the way you began the story with a recap of the previous actual episode. This grounded the story in reality from the beginning. You had a creative and plausible challenge idea. The only thing I noticed that was negative was spelling and tense. You had a few spelling errors, and while you tried to remain in present tense, you slipped up a few times. One instance is the final sentence, which says in part, "Chris said as it ends". Overall, I think you are a strong competitor. If you fix these small mistakes, I think you'll only improve. Chimchar - I'm impressed. Your story was original, sweet, and pretty funny. I liked the challenge idea, and the way that you actually had Justin do something. To me there were two glaring problems, though. One problem was that you kept switching between present tense and past tense, keep an eye on that. The other problem is that you would write a paragraph and have two characters speak within it. A paragraph never should have two characters speaking in it, unless under specific circumstances. Your writing will be even better if you try to correct these kinds of mistakes. Sorrel - I love the fact that you wrote in separate paragraphs. It makes the story easier to read, and nicer to look at. Unfortunately, your story is marred by a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. It made the story fairly confusing. Proofread, proofread, proofread. Dominator - This story was really good. I enjoyed a lot of things about it. Everyone was in character (Beth was really funny), and the challenge ideas were clever. You are a very good writer. The only thing I can criticize is some fairly minor spelling mistakes. Things like saying "to" instead of "two". "Of" instead of "off". "LeShawa" instead of "LeShawna" (that one made me lol). Proofreading will help there, as those are fairly common mistakes. But overall the story was great. Keep it up. tdifan - I can honestly say that this was my favorite story. Your grammar and spelling was fantastic. It had my favorite title. I was enjoying everything immensely, until... It ended right in the middle. I'm really sorry that you couldn't finish in time. It's hard to compare your story to the completed ones, but at least you started. Rocky - I'm really sorry that you were unable to post a story. Especially, when almost everyone else was able to. Cards777 - Your story was fine. I liked the recap of the previous episode. There were a few grammar problems, though. I could tell that you changed your wording, and forgot to erase what you were replacing. Also, I think that the dialogue could have been spiced up a little. I did like the "Lindsay look it's a mall!" part, although it was missing some punctuation. I thought that the structure of your story was solid, but you made some errors in that regard. You, I assume accidentally, placed two different people talking in the same paragraph. Sunshine's Reviews (Typing Bass) Turnertang- Nice work, this was a great challenge idea, and you put across the characters’ personalities very well. You had some very minor grammar issues, though, like forgetting the closing quotation mark in a few sentences, and some sentences could have been two sentences instead of one. Also, you referred to Duncan as a “she” at one point, LOL. Finally, the beginning seemed somewhat abrupt. I think it would have been better if you’d had a recap at the beginning. Overall, if you had fixed those issues, this would have been perfect. Thebiggesttdifan- This was great! Your spelling and grammar was excellent. The musical challenge was great. And I loved that the monster came back! The characters were all written well, and the ending twist was incredible! Excellent job overall! NIzzy- This was a good challenge idea, the characters were written well, and it was really funny! But… please don’t use script format. Like, don’t use (Conf) and *At the caves*, use “person said in the confessional” and “Later, at the caves, happens”. You also had some minor grammar problems, like forgetting commas, and some minor spelling issues. Make sure to fix those next time. COKEMAN11- This was hilarious, and a great idea for a challenge! Those poor interns! I also loved Izzy’s brief return, though I didn’t understand why she was about to faint. The way you wrote the characters was great as well. However, like NIzzy, please don’t use script format. Except for that, though, it was great! Tdiandrockmusic2- This was great! Duncan-Heather??? So dramatic!!! The challenge and characters were great as well! The only problem was some minor grammar stuff, like forgetting commas. Also, there was when you wrote part of a sentence, ended it with a comma, then had someone talking in the next paragraph. I’m not sure if that’s grammatically incorrect or not, but it did look odd. Overall, nice work! Oweguy- Nice job with the challenge idea and characters. You did have some grammar issues, though. There was also something I think was a mistake at the beginning- “Owen did not do anything wrong.” repl. “Owen did not do anything wrong.” replying Beth a bit upset. My guess is that this was an accident either while writing or posting. Also, please don’t clump everything into one paragraph, it makes it much easier to read. Tdafan123- This was a good challenge idea, and parts of this were funny, like Courtney crashing after seeing Justin with his shirt off and Duncan breaking up with Courtney for Sunshine. However, you had MAJOR spelling and grammar issues throughout the story. Also, like Owe, please don’t stick everything in one paragraph. Usitgz- Murder mystery! Great!!! This story was hilarious, and your spelling and grammar was great. The characters were written well, it was a great challenge idea, and I loved Detective Lindsay!!! However, it seemed to end rather abruptly, and I would have liked it if, instead of talking about how someone did or said something, have them actually say or do it. Other than that, great!!! Results Sunshine: Okay... Sprinklemist and I have made our decision. The winner of this challenge is... The Typing Bass! Congratulations! Gophers... all of you are now susceptible to elimination. A poll will be put up, and the two Gophers with the most votes will be in the bottom two. One of those two will be eliminated from Total Drama Author 3. Good luck to you all. Sprinklemist: Suspectable. Lol! Sunshine: ...I used the wrong word again, didn't I? (I can write, but I can't talk, LOL XD) Sprinklemist: I think you were going for "susceptible". Here I am criticizing the main host. >_< Sunshine: OH!!! Right!!! XD *changes it* All better! XD Gophers Vote Who should be in the bottom 2 this week? Anonymos Tdi Chimchar Sorrel Dominator Tdifan Rocky Cards777 Sunshine: All right, the votes have been cast, and our bottom two is... Rocky and Tdifan. Each of you, please give arguments to stay, and tommorow Sprinklemist and I will decide which one of you is going home. Rocky's Reason to Stay Tdifan's Reason to Stay The Decision Sunshine: Alright... this was a hard decision. But in the end, the one leaving is... Rocky. I'm sorry you weren't able to finish your story, but in the end we couldn't keep you over someone who'd started their story. Bye, dude. Week 2 Sunshine: Ready for the next challenge, guys? Cards: Heck yeah! Anonymos: You know it, girlfriend! (Snaps fingers.) Oweguy: Ready to do the second challenge. (Sunshine. Please update the elimination chart.) TBTDIF: I know I'm leaving if my team loses. But we can't lose. We've got...um...me...and...other guys who are pretty good writers! Dominator: Gophers, when we win this week we need to all agree who to vote for on the Bass team. I say we pick their best player. With their best player in the bottom two, the other person will automatically go! It's genius! *laughs evilly* (LOL, I guess Nalyd's rubbed off on me) Oweguy: Bass, we should try and win again like first challenge. Work hard and we'll beat those gophers! Tdafan:*sighs*(CONF)I dont know if I should quit or not.If Tdifan goes next i probably will Chimmy:It's okay, Tdafan. Whatever happens, I'll be there to lend a hand. *I'll Be There by the Jackson 5 starts playing* Tdafan:thanks,Chimmy it means alot.But Im still thinking about it Chimmy: No problem, dude. You can decide to do whatever you think is right. Tdafan:(CONF)Chimmy is a great friend.No,I dont think of her in a romantic way though.Shes nice and I might stay.But its my choice*sigh*I dont know what to do NIzzy: Okay got to win the challenge XD Tdafan:I vote Oweguy as our captain.If you agree say I NIzzy: I Tdafan:(CONF)i think Im gonna quit around week 4.If I dont quit by then,I wont quit. NIzzy: (CONF) I hope tdafan does'nt quit. Tdafan:*has a nerd write down a chart saying:Quit:60 % not Quit:39% Take Over Papa johns:1%*(XD) NIzzy: OMG Nerds!!! *has a mental break down* Tdafan:*Throws nerd at a tiger* NIzzy: *throws car at tdafan* Whoops I don't know what going on I'm feeling hyper!!! Tdafan:*dodges in slow-mo*That was cool*thinks whether to quit or not* NIzzy: If you do I will kill someone!!!! JK or am I... Tdafan:If i do quit youll find out by the end of week 4 NIzzy: I need to pick who I'm gonna kill then! XD Tdafan:Its just depressing seeing one of your best friends leave without saying goodbye NIzzy: Dude he ain't dead!!!! Tdafan:I know that*sits down and looks at the sky*oooh that looks like Eva!!!! XD NIzzy: HOLY SH*T EVA!!!!!!!!! *runs away* Tdafan:Dont worry it doesnt have the mole XD NIzzy: *comes out from hiding* Tdafan:*plays guitar*No,No,No*sigh* NIzzy: Okie dokie (LOL XD) Tdafan:I gotta do something else*plays Mario Kart*Much better NIzzy: Mario scares my little sister...I don't know why! LOL Tdafan:*turns right and falls off*Dang,97 times in a row XD NIzzy: *sees a cloud that looks like Harold and Courtney kissing* O.O *mental break down* Tdafan:*sees a coud that shows Izzy hugging Owen*Grrrrrrrrrr(XD jealousy) NIzzy: *giggles* Which one are you jealous of? *runs away laughing* Tdafan:Well i want...HEY!!!!!*chases her*(CONF)Izzy doesnt belong with a retarded fart machine like Owen NIzzy: *giggles* Tdafan:forget it,*sits down and keeps playing* NIzzy: *sigh* Tdafan:What??? NIzyz: Nothing I'm bored now *sits down* Tdafan:I hope the next challenge is soon NIzzy: yeah. Tdafan:*turns on TV*Cool,Wipeout is on!!!(Im a wipeout fantic) NIzzy: Me too XD Tdafan:OUCH!!!!I have to see that again*rewinds over and over and over* NIzzy: LOL Tdafan:It sucks that were the only ones on NIzzy: Nalyd came on but he does'nt go on this camp. Tdafan:Crap NIzzy: LOL *looks at another Eva cloud with a mole!* OMG!! run away!!! Tdafan:*hides under tabble* NIzzy: *shoots fireworks into sky to get ride of Eva* BOOM BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tdafan:Were safe!!! NIzzy: Yay!! LOL Tdafan:I just want to start the challenge*starts going insane* NIzzy: Okay... Tdafan:*sighs and waits for challenge to sart* NIzzy: yeah...*sigh* Tdafan:*changes channel*Look Total Drama Amazon is on!!! NIzzy: *gets popcorn* Tdafan:*watches* NIzzy: damn were out of popcorn! XD Tdafan:Crap!!!!! NIzy: *gets more popcorn* Tdafan:Look!!!*shows Betty being voted off XD spoilers* NIzzy: Oh my gawd! LOL XD Tdafan:*watching TV* TV:In a world where people say weird stuff Person:yeathatdangoldcarwontgovroomvroommanyouknow Tdirm2: Hey everybody *pauses TV*. NIzzy, Tdafan, kindly stop giving me edit conflicts. I just had my EIGHTH ONE! Tdafan:Oops*plays TV* NIzzy: Sorry I probaly did it again. Tdafan:SHHHHHHH TV:he will discover...NOTHING!!!!.ON October 468...take shelter for DANGOLDSOMETHING Tdirm2: STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!! Tdafan:Stop what?? Tdirm2: Stop giving me edit conflicts! Let somebody else talk. Tdafan:Calm down or you could be next Sorrel: guys calm down i always get edit conflicts and its N O R M A L Tdafan:*is about to punch Tdirm2* Sorrel: and we are here to make friends *glares at tdafan* and not be made at each other because of edit conflicts *glares at Tdrim2* Tdafan:Whatever*walks away*(CONF)Why is everyone here so annoying.If this keeps up I will quit Sorrel: so sunshine when is our next assigniment Tdafan:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*punches tdirm2 but misses* Sorrel: *grabs his arm* what did i say.... Tdafan:Dont tell me what to do Sorry Tdafan, it's just that I was frustrated because I got 12 edit conflicts, and when I get edit conflicts it screws up my computer for a moment. So sorry for losing my cool a minute ago, I calmed down then started typing this. Tdafan:Im sorry too(CONF)Im so quiting next week Sorrel:.......................... Sprinklemist: Guys. Please, calm down. The chat sections don't need to be edited so often. What if someone types up their story and tries to post it and gets an edit conflict and loses everything they typed (it's happened to me before...)? Also, don't make threats, like, "If you do blah blah you'll get voted out next time". This is not a popularity contest and Sunshine and I make the elimination decisions ultimately... Tdafan:I might not have mine this week (Sprinklemist: This section is for chatting) Chimmy: (CONF) I really like tdafan. I'd be okay with whatever decision he makes, but I'd prefer he stays. He's a great author and a great pal to have around. I can't make him stay or go, I knew that from the beginning, but whatever he thinks is the best for him, I'll go with it. Tdafan:Im really close to quitting Sprinklemist: Stay in the competition and try your hardest. Think about the people that wanted to compete, but missed the sign ups. Your quitting wouldn't be fair to them. Tdafan:My decison will be made by the end of week 4 Tdirm2: You know what, I've always wanted to be tagged. I don't know why, but I do. Tdafan:*sits down and watches TV* TBTDIF: What is up with everyone lately? All these actions, rudeness, and...actions. Where's Nalyd? Where's Gigi? Where's TDI19? Where's Sprinky and Sunny's awesome stories? Where is everyone from last season? Really, where? Tdafan:(CONF)I am so sick of these people yelling and other crap.I might quit early Sunshine: Nalyd passed along hosting to us, I won last season, Sprinklemist was runner up and is just plain awesome enough to host, Gigi decided not to enter this season a while ago, TDI19 just kinda disappeared, and I guess most of the season 1 vets missed signups... Tdafan:*whisper to NIzzy*Now I wanna vote off TBTDIF TBTDIF: *tries to act as cool and calm as possible* I...uh...heard you, tdafan. For...um...um...what? Tdafan:I think you should chill out(CONF)Psycho TBTDIF: Wow, I thought I was gonna be the main antagonist this season, just like last one. Tdafan:Yeah yeah yeah Dominator: I thought with my epic strategy I'd be considered an "antagonist." (Nalyd mentioned how having a strategy will have you pegged for life.) Remember Gophers, if we win we all have to agree on which of there players is the best and vote for them. Then, whoever is the other bottom two member will automatically go home. '(Sorry that's in bold, it's just only one person saw it last time...) Tdirm2: I don't know what people would consider me as. I'd say an anti-hero. Also, Tdafan, don't quit, it's a honor to be here, Zakkeroen was very ticked off by being unable to join. Sunshine: Wow, almost half the people whose bios are up so far used names that start with J... weird... Chimmy: Weird...OMG IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!!!! RUN TO THE CORN DOG SHELTER!!! (No comment...) CK11: Corn dogs are bad for your colon...OR ARE THEY??? I reccomend we head to the stuffed elephant emporium. Then we can buy lawn mowers. (I'm COKEMAN11, on other wikis, I'm known as CK11 ffor my nickname) Chimmy: THER"S NOT MUCH TIME LEFT! GET TO THE STUFFED ELEPHANT EMPORIUM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!! Shadow the Hedgehog: *Appears* Well, might as well do this. CHAOS...CONTROL!!! *Teleports everyone to the stuffed elephant emporioum, including himself, the hosts, and Duncan, who is still out of the television* Tdirm2:What just happened? Sunshine: SHADOW!!!!!!! *tacklehugs* Shadow:GET OFF OF ME!!! *Chaos Blasts, to no avail* Chimmy:*Picks up Duncan* Sorry, Dunc. *Throws Duncan at Sunshine* Sunshine: *grabs Duncan as he's thrown at her, without letting go of Shadow* EEEEEE!!!!!! NOW I HAVE BOTH OF THEM!!!!!!! (LOL, just 'cause I'm a host, doesn't mean I have to act like it... right? RIGHT???) Chimmy:*Grabs crowbar and tries to pry Sunshine off. The crowbar breaks* Shadow:THAT"S IT!!! *Uses Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Shadow* CHAOS...CONTROL!! *Teleports Sunshine into space and flies around at the speed of sound* Sunshine: *randomly falls back to earth, unharmed, sees Shadow gone, cries uncontrollably, notices Duncan, tacklehugs him* (LOL) Courtney: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN, SISTER!!! *tackles Sunshine* Duncan:I love that woman. (Sorry, Sunshine, he means Courtney.) Sunshine: Oh yeah, well... *randomly transports to Sonic world, grabs Knuckles, comes back, throws Knuckles at Courtney* (LOL) Chimmy: *Steps in between slap-fighting Knuckles and Courtney* BREAK IT UP!! *Knocks Knuckles, Sunshine, and Courtney out with powerful blast of fire and is randomly transported to ARK* Chimmy:*Arrives* Shadow: Hey, just wanted to say thanks for trying to break me free. *Notices Chimmy looks a bit like Maria Robotnik, smiles* Chimmy: No prob. I think I could hook you up with a hot chick. *Shows Shadow photo of black hedgehog with red streaks and purple fishnet gloves* Shadow: *Eyes turn to black hearts* Sunshine: *flies past window of ARK* SHADOW-AMY FOREVER!!!!! AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK OUT, ME-SHADOW FOREVER!!!!!!! (LOL, rabid Shadow-Amy supporter) Shadow:Uhh...how did SHE get here? Anyways, what's the chick's name? Chimmy:If you mean the Ravioli Pixie, Sunshine. If you mean the hedgehog, Brittney. Sunshine: *randomly behind Shadow* I got here 'cause I'm magic. That's my answer when you ask how I got in, too. SHADOW!!!!! *tacklehugs* Tdafan:*standing next to chimmy*So.... Chimmy:Tdafan, don't tell me you're magic too. BUT I AM!!! *Dissapears into flames, comes back with Brittney* Shadow: Holy hotness!!! *Breaks free from Sunshine using DA POWA OF LOVE!!!* (XD) *Love Story randomly plays* Brittney:Do you guys hear that? By the way, what's your name? Shadow:I'm Shadow. Nice to meet you. *Chaos controls Brittney and him to romantic setting* Chimmy: Awwwwww...(By the way, when I was typing nice to meet you, I accidentaly typed up nice to MEAT you.) Tdafan:Chimmy,who do you want out next? Chimmy:It depends. But TBTDIF hasn't exactly been friendly IMO. Shadow:*is happy for the first time since Maria died because Brittney is now his girlfriend*♥ Shadow:*sigh*I feel like I could take on the world for Brittney...I'm in love. Chimmy:Just to clarify...is there going to be a Playa des Authors 3??? Shadow:*is daydreaming about Brittney* Chimmy:I seem to be the only one commenting...I'm bored. *lightbulb goes over head* Got it!!! *Whispers in Shadow's ear* (Wait, where ARE his ears?) Shadow:...Fine, what the heck. I'm so in love, I could even put up with that Ravioli Pixie! (LOL Sunshine nip) *Teleports, brings back Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver* Sonic:*Lends Chimmy pair of no-friction shoes* Cheese the Chao: *Is refferee, waves checkered flag* (LOL) Everybody:*Starts race* (By the way, the apocalypse is over and we are back on Earth now! Plus, Shadow helped to fix everything up again.Not only that, he also took the time to stop global warming!!! YAY FOR SHADOW!!! Oh, and Duncan is in the race too, Shadow lent him a pair of his shoes. I just realized that Jamie will have to put up with Yu-gi-oh during TD:TM!) Sunshine: *randomly shows up with a box of donuts* ...I missed something. What did I miss? o.O Chimmy:*while running* The Sonic people and I decided to have a race. Whoever makes it to Japan first wins! *Grabs donut from box, turns into Hyper Chimmy, runs even faster, leaving trail of fire behind her* Shadow:*Crosses finish line milliseconds before Hyper Chimmy and Sonic, who is being chased by Amy. Blaze and Silver are holding hands in LA, Rouge stole the Master Emerald and Knuckles had to stop her so he never finished, Duncan is just behind Amy* Brittney:*kisses Shadow* Shadow:*Is so overjoyed that he lets Sunshine tacklehug him* Hyper Chimmy:*turns back into regular Chimmy* Awwwww...Brittney and Shadow make the perfect couple. (Sorry it took so long. We got tired around Arizona and stopped at a Sonic drive-in. But Blaze and Silver ran strait to Pasedana...) (Conf.) Usitgz: What the heck is going on here, with all these Sonic characters running around. I'm going to lose it! Knuckles:*punches through confessional, the blow barely missing Usitgz's head* You'll pay for that, you little creep! *Chases Usitgz* (Sorry if that seemed rude or anything, it's totally intended to be humorous.) Chimmy:*still has Sonic's shoes, runs over and stops Knuckles from hurting Usitgz* STOP IT!!! *Is not strong enough, until Sunshine trips and a donut flies out of her pocket, landing directly in Chimmy's mouth, transforming her into Hyper Chimmy(LOL). Lets out huge blast of fire at Knuckles, knocking him out, transforms back into normal Chimmy* Oh, NO!!! What have I DONE!!! *takes Knuckles to random burn center across the street* Chimmy:*at burn center* *yawn*. So...tired...need...pancakes... Random Nurse Dude(LOL):You said you wanted to see him wake up. He just decided to do it at 3:00 in the morning. Knuckles: *wakes up* Aw, great, what did Chimmy do to me? Random Nurse Dude:2nd degree burns all over your body, to be exact. She also brought you the this burn center, and pretty much did all the work the docters were supposed to. How did you even know to do that? Chimmy: Cousin burned his arm on a grill last week. (Not really guys, that never actually happened. Pure fiction.) Knuckles:*chuckles*(Hey it rhymes!!!) Well, I'll be. I guess...thanks. *shakes Chimmy's hand* Chimmy:No prob, dude. *Shakes back* Dominator: GOPHERS!!! We need to vote off Tdafan, TBTDIF, or Turntertang if we win. Tdanfan is thinking of quitting. It wouldn't be fair for them to beat other people, and then quit. TBTDIF has been rude, and is good at writing. Turnertang is their best author Tdafan:IVE MADE MY DECISION!!!!!!!! And I will tell you...right after this commercial break!!!!!!! TBTDIF: Don't be like that, Chimchar2350678. I think we're all pretty equal with our writing. Tdi: Go Gophers!!!!! Sunshine: *uses random magic portal to send Sonic characters back to wherever they came from, except for Shadow, who she stuffs in a box and mails back to her place (LOL)* Challenge over, guys! Sprinklemist isn't here to judge, so I'll be the only one doing reviews this week. Dominator: Gophers! Vote for TBTDIF or Tdafan123!!! Tdafan:IM NOT QUITTING Dominator: *shrugs* So? We'll vote for you for being a threat then. NIzzy: Excuse me but that’s a little harsh you can’t just pick on people Dominator! Dominator: I don't pick on people. Besides, Tdafan and TBTDIF are so good Sunshine won't pick either of them for elimination until later on, if even then. I'm just playing the game to my full ability. Sunshine: I have to side with Dominator here, he's playing a strati... strati... strati... a smart game. (FAIL XD) He's not doing anything against the rules. Dominator: Sunshine, when does the vote end? Sunshine: Later today. Chimmy: I guess all that cheering helped, Gophers! Let's try to bring it home again next time! Oh, and tdafan, hopefully you won't get voted off, cause even though we are on opposite teams, you're still an amazing friend, and nothing can change that. TBTDIF: I have to say, the Gophers did a nice job. Chimmy:Thanks!!! Anyone else crazy enough to be awake past midnight where I am? FWEE!!! CK11: The Gophers did well. Chimmy:YAY!!! MORE COMPLIMENTS!!! YAY!!! *hops around clapping* RAINBOW DREAMS!!! Wait, huh? Tdirm2: Question, when will either CK11 or TBTDIF be eliminated and the next challnge announced? TBTDIF: Wait, how did Tdafan get a part in this? Sunshine: I didn't feel like you or CK11 deserved to be eliminated, and Tdafan had a large amount of votes, so I decided I needed to hear from... him... her... is Tdafan a guy or a girl? Tdafan:Im a guy and Im sorry if i dissapointed people CK11: Bass, if I'm not eliminated, I have a plan if we win the next challenge...it involves an alliance... Challenge 2 This week's challenge is to come up with a character profile, for either the character on the left, or the character on the right (both drawn by Sunshineandravioli). This profile needs to include a name for the character, biography of the character's background, a glimpse at their personality, and why they are going to appear on the Total Drama series (either by auditioning, or some other method). We would like to see creativity, originality, and believability. Make it clear which character you'll be using. Don't change anything about the character models. This "story" is due Thursday. Reviews Writing Gophers '''Anonymos-' Excellent! You went deep into the character’s background and personality, and were able to give us a good reason why she was auditioning. I felt that this was extremely creative and original, and personally, I felt the situation she was in was a believable one. Great job! 'Tdi-' I like this guy’s basic personality. The idea of an insane tough guy is funny! But… you didn’t really flesh him out after that, or give him any background. Also, in the audition, you completely ignored pretty much all rules of grammar- no quotation marks, forgetting a period in one place, and using script format for his actions. Finally, you named your character Jim, but at the beginning of the audition, he said “Hi, I’m Mike!” Overall, this was a good idea that needed a lot of improvement. 'Chimchar-' This character was HILARIOUS! Her background was extremely detailed and explained a lot of her personality, which you also described well. Her audition was, in my opinion, one of the best, and her reason for auditioning made a lot of sense. It was also extremely funny. “Uh, Chris? I think the wind blew your door shut.” Classic! Excellent work overall! 'Sorrel-' This was a very creative idea, and your background for the character was great. It really made her reason for auditioning make sense. However, the character herself didn’t have much personality; it just seemed a kind of general label rather than an in-depth look at her personality. Also, please proofread your stories before posting them. You had some grammar issues throughout, especially in the audition; there were some spelling errors (ie. “transplat” instead of “transplant”); and you used script format for actions. In the end, it was a good idea that would have been even better had you fixed these things. 'Dominator-' Nice job, and extremely creative idea! His background was fairly detailed, and even though you didn’t have a section describing his personality, it still came across well. Having his grandparents do the audition for him was hilarious. “It says on this pamphlet ‘Crazy Kids Wanted’.” That was great! The trivia section was nice as well, seeming to solidify him as an actual character. Keep it up! 'Tdifan-' This was a very creative character! Though his personality and background wasn’t extremely in-depth, it still described well and made the character seem real. His audition was funny as well! However, please, don’t use script format, which you used during his audition. Other than that, though, nice work! 'Cards777-' Pyromaniac! Awesome! This was a very original character. His detailed background explains his personality extremely well, his reason for joining TDI is believable, and his audition was hilarious with his parents begging the producers to accept him! Nice work overall! Typing Bass 'Turnertang-' Great idea for a character! The audition was hilarious too. However, you didn’t really go too deep into his personality or background, only really giving us a short glimpse at his character. Also, I notice you seem to have run-on sentences in your writing- what could easily be multiple sentences is clumped into one. Make sure to read over your work before you post; if you have more than one or two “and”s in one sentence, it’s a good sign it’s a run-on sentence and you should split it up into multiple sentences. 'Thebiggesttdifan-' This was probably the most detailed background of anyone’s character. You gave a truly detailed insight to her past and explained how she ended up applying to TDI. However, her personality wasn’t really described at all, just her past. Also, two things didn’t really make sense to me- one, I didn’t understand the line “Before she knew it, Taña was delivered a tasty meal for breakfast, but that didn’t last long because she had to hop into a taxi for various opera performances.” What did breakfast have to do with it? Two, I don’t understand what her uncle’s motivations were in sending her to the orphanage, or how her mother was involved. Other than those points, this was pretty good, I just wish she had been given more of a personality. 'NIzzy-' This was a fairly good character, and pretty creative. His personality was unique and described pretty well, and though his background wasn’t extremely detailed, it was just detailed enough. His audition was great as well, perfectly displaying his softer side and the pressure put on him by his dad. However, make sure to double check your grammar before you post. You had some grammar issues, forgot some punctuation, etc. Overall, nice work, except for the grammar issues. 'COKEMAN11-' This was a good idea, and you hit all the requirements. However… it was extremely skimpy in the details department. Though you described everything, you didn’t get very far into it, and it felt like more than a brief summary of a character rather than a real look at them. In particular, her personality was very brief and didn’t give a really good look at what she was like. I really wish you had given more details, as it would have made the biography a lot better. 'Tdiandrockmusic2-' This was definitely one of the more original characters. Extremely creative with the MPD, and his background is a great explanation of how it happened. His duel personality, as well, seems to almost create a “two-characters-for-the-price-of-one” thing. His audition tape was a perfect way to end it, showing off both ends of his personality and the vast difference between them. The description of his hair made me LOL. Excellent work! 'Oweguy-' This was a pretty unique character. Though you didn’t describe his personality that well in the personality section, his audition tape made up for it. I wish there had been a little more on his background, though. The “downfall” section was a nice touch as well, and explained why we didn’t see much of this rocker during TDI. It was a nice touch to have his band playing during the audition tape as well. However, be careful about your tense- you switched between past tense (ie. “What is that racket!” shouted someone.) and present tense (ie. “So I think I should be perfect in this show!” he shouts.) Look out for that in the future. 'Tdafan123-' This was an okay idea, but you didn’t really give him much of a personality… and, he had no background other than skipping three grades because of his PE grade. I really wish you’d put in more details and fleshed him out more. Also, you still had quite a few spelling and grammar issues. You forgot some commas and periods, spelled “I’m” as “Im”, etc. Please double check these sorts of things before you post. 'Usitgz-' This was a very unique idea! His background explains his, er, “special” personality. I wish there was a little more to his personality other than thinking monsters are real, though. I love how he got onto TD:TM, though. Also, at one point he said “You’ve got to safe me” when it should have been “You’ve got to save me”. Overall, really good job, almost perfect! Results Sunshine: All right, I've thought long and hard, and compared the reviews of both teams, and in the end, the winner is... '''the Writing Gophers! Congrats! Typing Bass, you're all now up for elimination. Cross your fingers, and hope the voters don't target you. Good luck to you all. Bass Vote Who should be in the bottom 2 this week? Turnertang Thebiggesttdifan NIzzy COKEMAN11 Tdiandrockmusic2 Oweguy Tdafan123 Uzitgz Sunshine: All right, with six votes apiece, the bottom two is... Thebiggesttdifan and COKEMAN11. Both of you, please give reasons to stay at TDA3. TBTDIF's Reason to Stay Honestly, I really believe I deserve to stay. I believe I am an extremely good writer, and the only reason I likely didn't make it further in the past two seasons is either because of a misunderstanding in my reason in the original season, and later because of rude comments. Ah, yes--my rude comments. This, of course, is likely why people have voted me bottom two today. I can say that the reason behind all my rudeness is that I miss the quiet, peaceful loneliness that this wiki used to be. I will try my best to shape up my rudeness. Plus, I believe this is a writing camp. It's not entirely fair to vote someone off--i.e. get rid of their chances of improving their writing skills--just because they are acting rude. This is a contest, not a competition, at least in what I believe. Okay, I got way off track, didn't I? But in a one line summary: Please let me stay. I'll try my best to stop acting rude. COKEMAN11's Reason to Stay I believe that I deserve to stay, not just because I want to; because I had a few conflicts this week. I've been on vacation at the beach, and really busy. I wasn't in the other 2 seasons of TDA3, and I really want to show my writing skills. Also, this is one of the first camps I've been in.I really am a great writer, and I'm just not very good at designing characters. I'm gonna be able to write my story next week, and I can't wait to see what the topic will be. If all of the Bass voted for me, I understand, my character, July, wasn't very well described. I had thought that I had met the requirements. Please let me stay, and in one statement, I think this camp will allow me to improve my characters. Overall, I know I've said this a lot, but I am a really good writer, and I hope you think of these reasons when you think who truly deserves to go home this week. Sunshine: This is an extremely hard decision. Both of you show a lot of promise as authors and give good reasons to stay in the game. Eliminating one of you is an extremly difficult and painful thing to do... ...which is why I'm not doing it just yet. I need to hear from one more person this week before someone leaves. This person now has the most votes in the poll, and at one point was tied with COKEMAN11. I need to hear from... Tdafan123. You've been voted for in the poll, talked about possibly quitting, and (PLEASE no offense) have had some spelling/grammar issues in your stories so far. I need to hear from you- why should you continue on in TDA3? Tdafan123's Reason to Stay I think I should stay because I deserve to have some room to improve on my stories,and Im nice to people.Im not quitting so you wont wory and ill try my best next week.Im sorry if I dissapoint you but I only joined to improve and if I get out early,will I improve at all? I also dont try to get mean but if you annoy me alot then i will get mad.Im sorry to everyone whos feelings I hurt and I hope you will see a reason to keep me in.I know I have spelling and grammar mistakes but let me improve guys please. Thanks for your time and please save me. The Decision (sorry I took so long, guys, I was going to do this last night but I got off the computer) Sunshine: All right... Sprinklemist and I have discussed this, and we have made our decision. There are three good authors in front of me, but only two of you will continue on. The author leaving us today is... ...Tdafan123. I'm sorry we have to eliminate you, but in the end it was the best decision. I hope you'll continue to write and improve outside of the camp. Goodbye. Week 3 Sunshine: Hello to our remaining fourteen competitors! This week's challenge will be like nothing you've ever seen before! (Sprinkle, you can put up the challenge whenever you want.) Chimmy: *sigh...* It's too bad that tdafan had to be eliminated. But I'm going to get over it, and be ready for the next challenge! CK11: That was a close one...on an unrelated note, I just had...EDIT CONFLICT!!! Plus, the elimination table needs to be updated. Sunshine: Yeah... I'll do that... at least it's only a week behind! NIzzy: *giggles* Sunshine: Okay, now that the challenge is over... I can reveal the UBER SECRET ORIGINS OF THE TWO CHALLENGE CHARACATERS if you want. XD NIzzy: Uber secret!!!! XD CK11" *hypnotizes Sunshine* YOU SHALL REVEAL THE ORIGINS Usitgz: O_o TBTDIF: Yeah, Tdafan was almost like a Kenzen. I honestly hope he returns, because despite his somewhat lacking of good grammar and spelling, his ideas were great. CK11: I ttly agree with that Dominator: Gophers, if we can win this week, and the next week, I have a great feeling about this season... We just have to all keep voting together. Sorrel: ok im not here for winning im here to show of meh skills and see other peoples writing GEEZ TBTDIF: Why so defensive? We're not attacking you, Sorrel. Tdirm2: When's challenge three happening? Where's Sprinkle too? Sprinklemist: I got back from vacation, yesterday. *smiles* I think Sunshine is posting the next challenge. I'm not positive when. Oweguy: Bass, if we win this week like the first week, I'm sure we won't be the underdogs. Sorrel: because .. we gotta really chillax and this will be my first camp not being random and insane *in head* must go crazy! NIzzy: If we win we vote for Domitor in the poll right? CK11: Actually, I say we target Chimmy. (no offense, plz) Oweguy: I'd say if we win we'll vote off Tdifan. CK11: Chimmy's a good author, we'll be eliminating a threat. NIzzy: I agree she's popular too. Sorrel: *in head* must resist randomness (lawl) Chimmy: I was afraid this would happen...come on Gophers, let's try even harder now! Sorrel: why are we even talkin about voting someone off?? Sprinklemist: You guys seem to forget that Sunshine and I make the ultimate decision as to who to eliminate. Chimmy: I know, but say I was in the bottom 2 with Dominator. I would probably be going home. Chimmy:Can I do the fashion collumn? Sorrel; yea you can im doing advice for GOPHERS!!!! Usitgz:Can I do the Obituary, bass?? NIzzy: Yeah, I'm doing adivice for Bass. Anonymos: Do any of the Gophers mind if I take the Where are They Now thing? Tdirm2:Do you mind if I do Where are they nowfor the Bass. Anonymos: If there are no objections, then I will take Where are They Now for the Gophers. TBTDIF: May I do the comic strip for the Bass? Turnertang: What should I do? Challenge 3 This week's challenge is fairly different... This one is all about teamwork. Both teams will be coming up with a cohesive newspaper that has to do with the Total Drama series. I'll list the articles that need to be included. This challenge would work best if either everyone decided who writes what article, or one person delegates, as opposed to everyone just picking what they want to do first. Here are the articles that need to be done: #Front Page Story (The main article, most likely about something that happened on one of the latest episodes of Total Drama Action) #Obituary (For Mr. Coconut or the Seagull) #Entertainment Report (A preview of the next episode of Total Drama Action, it shouldn't contain spoilers) #Fashion Analysis (A review of one or more character's clothing) #Where Are They Now? (A story about what one of the non-qualifying characters is doing while not on the show) #Advice Column (A letter to an advice giver, someone from TDI. The advice must be included. you may do more than one letter) #Comic Strip (It must include dialogue. This isn't an art competition, so the pictures aren't required to be perfect, make sure the story in the three panel strip is good. It can be funny, dramatic, or action filled. It can be hand drawn or done with a computer art program) This is due Friday, unless otherwise stated later on. Dominator's Article Tdiandrockmusic2's Article Where Are They Now Just recently, non-qualifying Total Drama contestant Noah Barnes was seen... in a bookstore! Well of course he was, anyways Noah was also seen in a local mall with another contestant, better known as... Katie Travers. This is perplexing as Noah has personally said he finds her annoying. Even more perplexing is the fact that Katie was seen without Sadie. Without excessive bawling! This intrepid reporter also caught snippets of conversation such as "Katie, your acually pretty cute when you and Sadie aren't annoying me. Speaking of Sadie, aren't you sad she's not around today?" followed with this reply, "Aww silly, I've got you," then followed by Noah putting his arm around Katie's shoulders. I didn't get the rest because this reporter was too busy bouncing off the walls with excitement knowing he was on something and another employee, who will not be named*, had now lost a bet that Noah would never like anybody. And this concludes Where Are They Now, read next week as I interview your favorite figures from the 80's! *said employee is a figment of my twisted imagination. Anonymos' Article Where are They Now? Sadie. She qualified for season one, but did not make the cut for season two. So what happened to this shrieking, plus sized dynamo? Today, Sadie is a player in the fashion industry. She and her BFFFL Katie have invented a line of clothing that is both Victorian and contemporary at the same time. Not only does Sadie design outfits, she models. That’s right; Sadie models all of her outfits in the plus, or gargantuan, sizes. Katie models the clothing in the sizes for smaller people. To add to her amazing outfits, Sadie started her own line of cosmetics called “Simply Sadie.” These were very short-lived products, as Sadie received several complaints about rashes and mold on the areas where her products were applied. Not only does Sadie have style, but she also has talent. She has created her own spin-off series called “The World According to Sadie,” in which Sadie tells everybody what she thinks is in, and what is out. Currently on the “in” list are… *White Lipstick *Sequined Shoes *McDonalds *Burger King *Orange-Aid *Cream of Wheat *Shredded Wheat *Mini Wheats *Whole Wheat *And of course, Sadie’s own invention, Wheat Sticks. It is unknown when Sadie developed her taste for wheat. It is also unknown why white lipstick is on the list. Nobody’s worn it since the sixties, not even Sadie’s worn it. Sadie has become a well-respected fashion icon, world renounced TV show host and a common household name. When we confronted her, and asked about her success, Sadie had this to say, “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!” We’re not sure what it means, but that’s okay. That’s all for this installment of “Where Are They Now?” Join us next time when we tackle court-happy, snippy, CIT, and possible convicted felon, Courtney. Cards777's Article TheBiggestTDIFan's Article Sorrel's Article (do you guys mind if i do the Advice Column??? if i can great!) NIzzy's Article (Can I do Advice Column for the bass?) Dear NIzzy… I have gotten a reputation of being backstabbing I did something a while ago to get something and now no one trusts me, what should I do? ''-Sister with moves'' Dear Sister with moves, If you’ve gotten yourself this label, well it’s hard to get a new reputation I would know, even more so if you’ve hurt anyone emotionally then the first step forward is saying sorry to try and convince them you’re not all cold-hearted. Have more fun, loosen up a little and try not to insult or hurt anyone. Remember if you do nice things for people then eventually they’ll forgive you and start to trust you more, misuse friendship and it will blow up in your face remember that... Best of Luck, NIzzy (I'm gonna do more!) ChimChar's Article Hello, fashionistas of the world! It’s me, your favorite style reviewer, Chimmy Charific! Today, we’ll be reviewing the style of Duncan, a character on the hit show Total Drama Island, and its sequel Total Drama Action. This bad boy is extremely popular with fans, especially with a certain ravioli pixie. So without further ado, here is my review! Facial Features: Wow. You would think piercings would ruin an outfit. But this delinquent know how to accessorize! Usually I would classify a person with a unibrow under ‘ugly’, but in this case, au contraire! A smooth jaw line is always a refreshing site for sore eyes. A small beard is a nice contrast to some lovely blue eyes. But the real highlight of his face is his hair. Black hair seems normal enough, until you notice his mountain of a green mohawk! In my opinion, the mohawk really ties it all together. It makes his face what it is! Facial Features: 10/10 Clothing: Does a spiked dog collar equal major fashion statement? Of course! Bold move, Duncan. Bold move. Your style seems pretty casual, and that’s good. It’s not like you’re attending The Oscars. Skulls are normally frightening to the normal palette, but your shirt is punk and stylish at the same time! Shoes can make or break an outfit, and you chose well. Your pants, however, seem a little too plain. Next time, choose some pants that compliment your shirt and don’t get in the way of escaping from Juvie when you need to. But overall, a great outfit. Clothing: 9/10 Overall: 9.5/10 Amazing style, Duncan! It isn’t too often I find someone like you, and it’s even rarer that that person’s on parole! Keep in mind that your pants need some sprucing up, and you can go all the way in the fashion world! All right, it’s time for my review to come to a close. But I’ll be back next week with a review of some BFFFL’s that prove custom design trumps all! Always remember, even YOU can be a fashion star with a belt or some hair clips! Bye-bye! Turnerang's Article OwenGuy's Article Tdifan's Article COKEMAN11's Article (I'm really good at advice columns, but if I can't, I'm fine with fashion) Usitgz's Article Tdi's Article Obituary Mr. Coconut ????-2007